


Come Back To Bed

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Night, based on a post found on tumblr, unremarkable house era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: they would spoon in the unremarkable house after making love and mulder would have to check that the doors and windows were locked...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> How am I posting all these one-shots? Anyone, this was another post I found on Tumblr.
> 
> Fic: bigfootwrites.  
> General XF: scullysexual.  
> Please follow me on both if you're interested. 
> 
> All credit to the original poster. I just wrote the words.

“Hold me,” she says, her voice sleepy and sated, eyes closed. She takes hold of his wrists pulling his arms around her herself.

Her pull is strong, her body warm, her natural scent intoxicating. Mulder wants nothing more to lie here with her, to hold her while her body relaxes and she falls into a deep slumber for the first time in two years.

But there’s a nagging thought in the back of his mind, a feeling he can’t right put to rest. Too many years on the run, too many years of little sleep or not falling asleep at all. Faulty doors and motel managers he didn’t quite trust have made him weary of settling down in a place he can now call home, miles from civilisation and people, but what if…

He untangles himself from her and climbs out of the bed. He hears a huff from Scully as she rolls over.

“Come back to bed,” she tells him in a voice that, in another life, would have him crawling straight back in.

“I will, I just need to check the doors are locked.”

Scully doesn’t argue, she just lets out a deep breath and Mulder takes it as a cue to go. He double locks the doors, debates whether to place the chair in front of it, locks all the windows, double checks the back door. They’re safe here, he tells himself. She is safe here. Nobody can harm them here.

He switches off all the lights, ascends the stairs and makes his way back to the bedroom.

A cold draft wafts in, Scully is wrapped in the blankets. Mulder stands on a creaky floorboard and Scully opens her eyes. When she notices it’s only him, she relaxes and asks, “Come back to bed?” in a voice similar to the one before.

Mulder smiles, climbing in, wrapping his arms around her, playing the big spoon. “Gladly,” he says into her hair.

With the doors and windows locked, Mulder falls into one of the best and deepest sleeps he’s had in a long time. Happy and content.


End file.
